Angel Face's ray of sunshine
by PercyJacksdonewithyourattitude
Summary: Post boo. Solangelo bc otp ok.How Nico and Will should get together bc they're perfect. Will always makes everything sunnier.


**Love Solangelo! This was stuck in my head like an hour after finishing boo**

Confused, might not be the right word, he was utterly confused at the moment yes but that just didn't quite cover it. Ever since Nico had arrived back at camp Will Solace had been confusing him to no avail. How in the name of Hades could this sun kissed demigod want to be friends with the commonly know as "death boy." Puzzling, that might have been a good word, but Nico really couldn't tell.

Their last few months together couldn't have been anticipated by Delphi itself as far a Nico could tell. Will Solace was his friend, he wanted to be Nico's friend, bother him, ask him to help out in the infirmary. Nico never said no of course, you couldn't deny that face, annoyingly attractive face, those annoyingly sparkly eyes. It just made it more confusing, here Nico was with this amazing new friend and his infatuation had developed into a full blown crush, and big one. Three months of Nico/ Will bonding time was the rationale behind that, and now Will was making everything worse. It reminded Nico of how William Shakespeare would use the name "Will" as code for desire, unfortunately for some sons of Hades that was looking true.

Will had started being more attentive, more demanding about making sure him and Nico were spending time together, whether they were chilling in cabin 13 or eating together during meal times. Nico was so conflicted, if he understood, Will could be harboring feelings for him that he should pursue, or Will was straight and he might ruin their friendship that he desperately needed so much in his life. Maybe he should just stop talking to him, that usually worked right, but maybe that was wrong, Will was special, like no one Nico had ever met before. He was kind, happy, gentle, always helping others, annoyingly muscular, and that literal ray of sunshine Nico needed in his life.

So he decided on the slowly retreat kind of act, separate himself from Will slowly to stop these wild feelings and silly butterflies in his stomach from appearing every time he saw the spawn of the sun god. He started slow, and after about two weeks Will was starting to pick up. "C'mon Nico tell me what's bothering you" Will spoke in a sensitive tone as he was walked Nico to Cabin 13 after dinner. " Nothing's bothering me Will," replied Nico firmly, the blush on his cheeks not sure projecting anger or the usual fire from Will's presence. "Nico. Hey. Look at me" he said grabbing his hand and spinning him around, now only inches separating them. He wanted to run, but he knew what this was, it was his turn for the pity party, if he didn't tell Will what he was thinking he might never get that chance. "You wouldn't get it Will. Don't bother. " "Tell me," he said looking dead serious.

He wanted say, _" ITS YOU. ITS ALWAYS BEEN YOU. FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS. SINCE THE MOMENT WE STARTED TO TALK. ITS YOU IN AT 2 AM AND ITS YOU AT 6 PM. ITS YOU WHEN I EAT, ITS YOU WHEN I SLEEP, ITS YOU WHEN IM AWAKE. YOU ARE EVERYWHERE AND YOU ARE EVERYTHING. ITS YOU. ITS ALWAYS BEEN YOU. YOU. YOU. YOU._ "

But that's not exactly what came out, more like " You don't know what it feels like when everyone at camp despises you secretly. I'm not that stupid. Everyone still thinks I'm that little death weirdo who lives in the black cabin that is afraid of socialization and rather be dead than alive. I'm the scrawny hero that has a few friends and is to weak but no one really knows enough about me to judge but they do it anyway. They don't know what I've seen. And sometimes I feel like I really don't belong here. Sometimes I wonder why you even hang around me. " Eyes glassy, but stuck on those blue ones that were starting to water themselves. Will grabbed Nico's face and pulled it up to his pressing his lips softly to the younger boys. Nico wasn't sure how to react, as much as had he wanted Will to kiss him, he didn't know what to do. Gut instinct told him to respond, he did slowly, then will pulled away looking sternly at Nico. " Don't you ever say those words again. Nico so many people care about you. I care about you. Your not alone, your not creepy and no one is judging you, certainly not me. Your not dark, you found light, and you belong here, in Camp Half Blood."

Nico started glancing anywhere but the son of Apollos face. "Nico, people here need you. I need you."

Blue eyes focused on dark ones, for a boy like Nico two kisses from an extremely attractive sunny demigod was not anticipated for a conversation like this. But neither of them complained. Will was very right, Nico had found light, coincidently from a son of the sun god, it was the light Nico had needed ever since he lost his sister, ever since he felt alone.

Will Solace truly was the light of his life, and Nico was his little dark spot in his ray of sunshine.


End file.
